


Thrum

by ursa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Song fic, Surfing, beach, copious amounts of unadulterated fluff, gratuitous use of bob marley songs, kind of, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrum

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

** i wanna love you - and treat you right... **

  


It is summer in Okinawa and each bronze-backed male is leading a pretty woman down the coastline. The sun is setting and the wind is breathing on them. Stretching himself, Uzumaki Naruto sighs at the beauty in front of him. Nothing ever beats the sunset and the grainy feel of the beach. Leaning back, he adjusts his surfboard to keep it from falling. He closes his eyes.

  


** every day and every night... **

  


Uchiha Sasuke feels tingly. Beside him is an unknowing blond of man who doesn't seem to realize he's showing more than what the brunet is asking for. The sounds he's emitting are not helping.

_You know, relaxing on a hammock might be better than sitting on the beach._

_I know._

_Then why don't you move there idiot?_

_I'm a guest Sasuke, play nice._

_Uh-huh, my boyfriend of three years thinks he's my visitor because he didn't bother to show his face to me for the last six months._

_Are you still going on about that?_

Naruto sighs. Sasuke's so resentful . Those six months were the only months he can actually spend time with his kid. Dividing time between an insistent boyfriend and a growing kid isn't easy. What he knows though is that Sasuke is old enough - is mature enough to understand matters regarding family. But then again, the Uchiha clan isn't the perfect family model. Of course, this is off the record. Naruto prays Sasuke doesn't think too much into the situation. The blond will not be able to handle a hysterical businessman in beach shorts.

He looks at him, one eye closed, the other a slit, making out the image of his sulking boyfriend. If there was one thing that keeps them together, it would be the sea.

_Sasuke._

He looks at him, a blank face masking the feeling of missing him. Naruto inches closer and kisses the brunet on the face. Sasuke closes his eyes for a brief moment. He doesn't speak.

  


** we'll share the shelter... of my single bed... **

_  
_

_Konohamaru says hi._

Sasuke grunts a reply as he shifts his legs, stretching them in front of him, avoiding the soon numbness that might take over. He strokes his hands on his legs. Naruto is still near him. It's not that he doesn't understand - it's just that  _six months is too long._

_It's not too long, Sasuke._

_Yes it is. Well, maybe for that brat it's not..._

_Jealous over a kid, Sasuke?_

Sasuke shoves him while Naruto just chuckles over his boyfriend's antics. Red in the face, the twenty-five-year-old Uchiha tries hard not to show his silly feelings. He's not jealous of Konohamaru. Not.

_So what if I am jealous?_

Sasuke can only mumble as he continues his sulking mantra. Six months - that's half a year without the blond, that's a hundred eighty three days of mindless paperwork and conferences. Sasuke's only breather is the sight beyond the glass windows of his office, thirty stories above Nakagumi-gun, a sight filled with blue and yellow and bordering gold. And that is the main reason why he misses Naruto so much - the sight is the perfect reminder of the blond and their sparse time together.

  


**so I throw my cards on your table!** **  
**

_  
_

_You remember that song?_

Sasuke cocks his head at Naruto's questioning smile.  _What song?_

**_Is this love - is this love - is this love - is this_ _love_ _that I'm feeling?_ **

Naruto's timbre, his teasing smile, and nearness caused the brunet to blush beet red. He couldn't muster the courage to shut the blond up. What can he say? It was the song of the moment, this time and before. Sasuke covers his face with his left hand, trying hard not to show Naruto his blushing face.

_C'mon, Sasuke, sing with me…_

_**I wanna love you every day and every night…** _

Wrapping his arms around his reluctant boyfriend, Naruto eases Sasuke into putting his head on his lap, slightly chuckling at Sasuke who's currently acting shy ( _coy aren't we?_ ), hesitantly lying his head down, letting Naruto be the good guy again.

_Sasuke._

_  
_

**yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!**

_  
_

_Do you want to come with me?_

Sasuke looks up at those twinkling blue eyes, as if arresting him, to not lie, to be honest, you-know-you-want-to. Naruto's eyes soften as Sasuke remains silent. He knows inviting Sasuke to come with him is a very big step, despite the three years they have between each other. Sasuke does not like change – abhors it even, to the point at which when their relationship started, it was tumultuous.

_You don't have to answer right now. I know this is hard. I just don't want to have to juggle travel time, Konohamaru time, and us time. I missed you Sasuke, you just don't know how much. I mean-_

_Why not bring the brat here?_

_-he's not a brat Sasuke. And I can't, the benefits available for him will completely vanish if we move here with you-_

_Then I'll compensate._

Sitting up abruptly, Sasuke looks at Naruto straight in the eye, as if delivering the full impact of his reply right into the blond's head. The implications of their conversation will ultimately affect things on Naruto's part. Sasuke knows that whatever decision they'll come into terms with after this will definitely change the way they go about with their relationship. Whether it was for the best or for the worst, Sasuke knows a big change is about to happen.

The beat of song is slowly fading out. Naruto is still leaning forward, blue eyes clouded with innumerable emotions. Sasuke looks back, eyes, determined. The tense silence is accentuated by the last fading line of the song.

  


**we'll share the shelter… of my single bed.**

_  
_

_I guess you needn't be jealous of a kid anymore._

And Naruto kisses him full on the lips as the sun sets beyond the horizon.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old. Edited some to suit the conversation. I've never been to Okinawa btw.  
> [Also, I really like this song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHekNnySAfM)


End file.
